Optimus Prime
Optimus Prime '''is the main protagonist and hero of the Transformers franchise, having strong moral values and skills, and very willing to defend the Earth against the Decepticons. He appears in the Transitional Era of Lawl Zero. Moveset Video Playstyle Description "Optimus Prime isn't quite a fast fighter, but the legendary Autobot leader makes up for his slow speed with his great power. Some smash attacks could potentially take away 13% of an opponent's damage when they are charged fully. Entrance Roll For It Optimus drives onto the battlefield in his truck transformation, then transforms into his robot mode. Special Moves Neutral B: Ion Blaster Optimus Prime fires a shot from his ion blaster, causing some moderate damage and a small explosion. If the move is fully charged, Prime can fire a more powerful shot that will cause a bigger explosion. In addition, pointing the gun downwards can give Prime a small upwards boost, allowing for a vertical recovery. Side B: Trailer Truck Transformation Optimus transforms into his trailer truck alt mode. While in his trailer truck mode, Prime can shoot some lasers by pressing A, and stops until he hits an opponent or reaches the ledge of a stage. The player can move with the control stick, and can revert back to robot mode by pressing B at any point, though doing so will also cause the trailer to transform into a temporary base where Prime can fire a stationary machine gun hooked onto it. The trailer stays in this form for five seconds, then disappears. Up B: Rocket Pack Optimus Prime flies upward through a rocket pack on his back. You can charge the move for as long as you want, and use the control stick to determine the direction where Prime launches after initiation. Launching speed depends on how long you hold B for, with the maximum time being five seconds. Down B: The Autobot Run Optimus summons one of three Autobots to briefly aid him in battle, all three follow him around the battlefield: * Ironhide (default choice) shoots his hydro pump downwards, freezing a section of the floor. Opponents caught in this area either by standing or walking into that position during the attack will be unable to move for two seconds afterwards, but they can get set free by other opponents. The frozen liquid stays on the ground for four seconds after it the attack is done. * Wheeljack (tilt up after Down B) uses a remote control to briefly stun a nearby opponent, and place him/her under Wheeljack's control for the time he is out. It can be undone by knocking out Wheeljack, and the move won't work unless there are some opponents in front of him. The remote's effects last for five seconds, and after that time is up, two seconds must pass before using it again. During this time, you cannot simply KO opponents by having them walk off stage under the remote's control, as their movement is more limited. * Jazz (tilt down) immediately transforms to car mode and plays loud jazz music for about four seconds. The music he makes creates an area around hin that provide electrical damage to enemies in his vicinity. Unlike the other two characters, he cannot be defeated in any way. The Autobots stay with Optimus for as long as 13 seconds before they disappear, and after that, Prime must wait for two seconds before calling another one. Alternatively they could get knocked out by an opponent with enough attacks dealt to them, ending their support early. Final Smash: Lighting Our Darkest Hour Optimus Prime holds up the Matrix of Leadership, and says for it to “light our darkest hour”. When the Matrix is released, it creates beams of light surrounding it, causing electrical damage to opponents in its way. These beams move in a circle surrounding Prime for 10 seconds. If an opponent dodges the beams with good timing, they can hit Prime and end the FS early. The move can also be initiated in midair. KO Sounds KO Sound 1: "Oh no." KO Sound 2: *screams* Star KO: "MEGATROOOON!" *The Japanese KO sounds are mostly comprised of various screams, with an extra Screen KO sound of a small shout. Taunts Up: "Amazing. A booby trap that actually captures boobies." Side: "Autobots, transform and roll out!" Down: "Is this some kind of game?" Japanese Up: "As always, you're all talk." Side: "Cybertron Warriors, transform!" Down: "The enemy must be stopped!" Victory Options Option 1: "I thought you were made of sterner stuff." Option 2: "No point of chasing after them. Here's the trophy I want." Option 3: Prime says "All right, let's go home!", then transforms into his truck mode and drives away. Option 4 (only against Galvatron): "You're old, Megatron! Yesterday's model, ready for the scrap heap!" Lose Pose: Prime appears wounded and lying down, with his chest opened to reveal the Matrix of Leadership inside. Japanese Option 1: "I thought you were made of stronger material." Option 2: The following conversation happens: Convoy: "Well done, Ultra Magnus." Ultra Magnus: "I'm just glad we made it in time!" Convoy: "We truly did an excellent job. Cybertron Warriors, thank you." Option 3: Convoy says "All right! Cybertron Warriors, transform!", then transforms into truck mode and drives away. Option 4 (only against Galvatron): "You're old, Megatron! Yesterday's model! Scrap heap ready!" Lose Pose: Convoy appears wounded and lying down, with his chest opened to reveal the Matrix of Leadership inside. Voice Alt Optimus Prime has a Japanese voice alt based off of the Japanese incarnation of the original Transformers cartoon: "Fight! Super Robot Lifeform Transformers". Most of the vocal changes are very minor, usually adding extra vocal grunts when he performs his regular attacks and a small shout whenever he gets a critical hit. While performing his Side B, he shouts "TRANSFORM!", then shouts "Move out!" before driving in his truck mode. The shout of "TRANSFORM!" occurs again after he finishes performing the move. In addition, selecting this alt will also change his name displayed on the damage meter HUD to '''Convoy, Optimus' original Japanese name. Regular Attacks Neutral Jabs: Prime swings his arms like a bat. Dash Attack: Prime kicks forwards. Smash Attacks * Sd: Prime summons Ironhide, who fires liquid from his hydro pump. * Up: Prime throws Brawn upwards. * Dn: Prime transforms into truck mode and swings his trailer forwards. Tilt Attacks * Sd: Prime swings his Energon axe forward. * Up: * Dn: Aerial Attacks * N-Air: * F-Air: * B-Air: * U-Air: * D-Air: Throws * Grab: * Forward: * Back: * Up: * Down: Misc. * Ledge Attack: * Trip Attack: Category:Playable Character Category:Lawl Zero Category:Transformers Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Male Category:Hero Category:80's Category:Cybertron Category:Celebrities Category:UnHuman Category:Robots Category:Unknown Age Category:All-Around